


with you always

by saiditallbefore



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Celebrations, F/F, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Requited Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 15:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13720284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saiditallbefore/pseuds/saiditallbefore
Summary: Amilyn accompanies Leia on a trip to Naboo, in order to recruit more people to the Resistance’s cause.Unfortunately, Amilyn’s feelings are becoming harder and harder to hide...





	with you always

**Author's Note:**

  * For [within_a_dream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/within_a_dream/gifts).



> I meant to get this posted before reveals, but real life intervened. I hope you still enjoy it, within_a_dream!

When Amilyn stops by Leia’s room, Leia’s things are strewn everywhere, and an open bag sits on top of her bed.

“What happened here?” Amilyn asks.

Leia sighs. “The queen of Naboo invited me to a— well, she called it a small gathering, but—”

Amilyn huffs a laugh. “Maybe by Naboo’s standards.”

“Exactly.” Leia smiles. “I don’t want to leave, not when everything is so new, but I’m hoping I can convince them to help us.” 

The newly-formed Resistance is still mostly made up of veterans of the Rebellion, and a few young, starry-eyed types who’d been born in the years since. They need all the help they can get.

“Are you going by yourself?” Amilyn asks, then regrets it immediately.

“I don’t see anyone here to be my escort,” Leia says tightly. Amilyn doesn’t pursue that line of thought. Perhaps if she were a better friend, but she’s known for years that she thinks of Leia as more than just a friend. 

“I could go with you,” Amilyn offers. At Leia’s surprised look, she quickly adds, “I’ve worked closely with some of Naboo’s senators in the past. Maybe they would listen to me.” She feels foolish— if they won’t listen to Leia Organa, the last princess of Alderaan and a hero of the Rebellion, why would they listen to a mere former senator?

But Leia seems to consider it, and then says, “I’m leaving in the morning. I’m sure I don’t need to tell you how to pack for Naboo.” They share a commiserating smile, and Amilyn hurries back to her own room, her original reason for seeking Leia out forgotten.

* * *

Naboo is much the same as it was last time Amilyn visited. The aristocracy are still beautifully dressed, and the unspoken rules of the palace remain as oblique and confusing as ever.

But Leia navigates the political currents with apparent ease, and Amilyn, no stranger to politics herself, feels she conducts herself admirably.

Still, a state dinner isn’t enough to complete what Nabooians think of as a ‘small gathering,’ and Amilyn has to navigate the intricacies of a Nabooian ball. 

Leia slips inside Amilyn’s room. “How do I look?” she asks.

Leia is wearing a long white dress, artfully draped over her body. It’s reminiscent of the sort of thing she used to wear as a girl, and Amilyn has no doubt that it is on purpose. Tonight, she’ll want people to remember who she is.

“You look beautiful,” Amilyn murmurs. 

“So do you.” Leia brushes a piece of lint off of Amilyn’s shoulder. Amillyn’s own dress is a muted blue, to compliment her current hair color. 

Leia pulls her hand away, and Amilyn catches it, almost without thinking.

For a breath, they stand like that: face-to-face, Leia’s hand in Amilyn’s.

On an impulse, Amilyn leans forward, presses her lips to Leia’s. The kiss is long and slow, and Amilyn lingers. Leia isn’t drawing away, but Amilyn doesn’t press her for more. Finally, Leia draws away.

“Amilyn,” Leia says softly.

“I’m sorry,” Amilyn says. “That was…impulsive.” She turns back to her mirror and pretends to be fussing over her hair. She can’t look Leia in the eyes right now, not after she’s been behaving like a lovesick teenager.

Leia touches her arm gently, and Amilyn turns to face her again. They’re adults— surely they can sort this out and get back to work without any ridiculous melodrama.

“I’ve wanted to do that for a long time,” Amilyn says. “Since I first met you, almost. But I won’t let it happen again.” 

If Leia is surprised, she doesn’t let it show on her face. Instead, she says, “What if I want it to happen again?”

Amilyn quirks her eyebrow.

Leia leans close to Amilyn, and kisses her soundly. It only lasts a moment— they really do need to be getting down to that ball, or the queen will be most insulted— but there are worlds of promise in it.

When they finally leave Amilyn’s room, they walk hand-in-hand.


End file.
